


Dejar llover

by Hekate_Ish



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Drama, Hurt, M/M, POV Alternating, Saint Seiya - Freeform, non solution, poesia, sin pretensiones, sin solución
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate_Ish/pseuds/Hekate_Ish
Summary: Breves fragmentos entrelazados de las memorias de Saga y Afrodita con respecto a su vida y forma de relacionarse y cómo se perciben en un presente en el cual han revivido e intentan rehacerse. Fanfic sin pretenciones. Solo retazos, con un poema de cierre de mi autoría. Solo eso.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Pisces Aphrodite, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dejar llover

**Dejar llover**

I. [SAGA]

Nos llevábamos bien: los dos hablábamos griego, era nuestra lengua madre, y el Santuario, nuestra patria; no conocíamos nada fuera de él, más que algunas aldeas en las inmediaciones y la ciudad de Athenas. Fuimos criados aquí. No fue raro que dos niños de casi la misma edad se volvieran amigos en un entorno que, en ocasiones, podía volverse amenazante y crudo.

Mi hermano había sido desplazado y guardado en las sombras. No se me permitía hablar de él ni recordar su existencia. Su hermano, por el contrario, había sido aceptado por las estrellas en la Orden y brillaba entre todos. No era justo. Tuve envidia.

Entrenábamos juntos, dormíamos en la misma barraca, comíamos lo mismo, crecíamos parejo, pero, en algún punto, nos fisuramos. Ambos éramos admirados por los demás niños, incluso por aquellos que irían a convertirse en santos dorados y que recién llegaban al Santuario. Para ellos, aún estas tierras no se representaban sagradas; para mí, lo eran todo. Aioros siempre se mostraba dispuesto con los demás, era muy enérgico y los más pequeños siempre andaban en su búsqueda. Yo, en tanto, me esforzaba al máximo: leía, estudiaba, entrenaba; no había descanso, solo cuando Aioros, agotado, me hacía acompañarlo hasta la vera de un lago, patrimonio del Santuario, y permanecer allí. Trepábamos a los árboles, a veces, pescábamos con cañas improvisadas y prendíamos una pequeña fogata allí mismo para cocer nuestra pesca. Nos empachábamos con truchas carbonizadas y creo que éramos felices así, nosotros dos solamente.

No hacía mucho había arribado un niño era español; no hablaba bien el griego, pero se esforzaba. Habíamos escuchado que, aparentemente, las estrellas lo habían señalado como el futuro santo de Capricornio. Poco a poco, los espacios en blanco se irían llenando. Poco a poco, la distancia entre Géminis y Sagitario se vería minada, plena de obstáculos. Uno de ellos fue Shura. Ese era el nombre del niño que se aficionó a Aioros. Nuevamente, celos y envidia.

Cuando llegó Afrodita, no pude entender cómo o por qué alguien habría de ponerle el nombre de la diosa de la belleza a un chiquillo rechoncho como ese, de cabeza completamente rapada y ojón. Su cara era puro ojos, de un celeste translúcido que daba impresión, y tenía unos labios pequeños, mullidos y del color de la granada. Solo podía pensar en un pez, un pez globo, pero supuse que, si lograba obtener el manto de Piscis, estaría bien así.

Había algo raro en él: no se acercaba a Aioros; a casi nadie, en realidad. De vez en cuando, daba muestras de querer aproximarse a mí, pero a mí me causaba impresión. No lo quería demasiado cerca. Intentaba evitarlo. Siempre lo traté duramente. En aquel entonces, me pareció lo más natural. Yo quería estar rodeado de los mejores, aunque no me lo planteaba de manera consciente, sabía que era así. Ese chico tenía muchas fallas.

Su entrenamiento no tomó muchos años: fue el que logró su armadura a la más temprana edad. Cuando volvió, todavía era un párvulo, pero se había espigado y ya no llevaba el cabello al ras; una corta melena ondulaba sobre su cráneo y unos rizos suavizaban más sus facciones. Su boca seguía igual de apretada y sus ojos, enormes.

Cuando asesiné a Shion, él fue quien me encontró primero. Fue el único que estuvo a mi lado en ese trance. Me seguía pareciendo alguna clase de pez. No sé por qué no lo maté a él también. Hubiera sido fácil. Hubiera podido achacarle el crimen de Shion a él y luego, simplemente, haber argüido que lo había que matado en el fragor del enfrentamiento. Iba a ser mi palabra contra la de nadie más, pero no pude. Me ayudó a enjuagar la sangre de mis ropas y de mi piel. Limpió con esmero. Me atendía como a un dios. Quizá me sirviera después de todo.

Pasaron algunos años y no era el más fuerte ni el mejor por mucho, pero, a decir verdad, se había transformado de pies a cabeza: era el hombre más bello que jamás hubiera visto y que jamás vi, y lo sigo afirmando hasta el día de hoy. Su cabello había crecido hasta su fina cintura, sus hombros se ensancharon y sus muslos cobraron vigor. Sus ojos continuaron imitando la inmensidad oceánica, pero se habían rasgado ligeramente. Poco a poco, fueron adquiriendo la profundidad de su alma. Eso me inquietaba y me fascinaba al mismo tiempo.

***

Estamos con Aioros de nuevo. Él dice que me ha perdonado. Quisiera creerle, pero no puedo. Soy una marioneta entre sus brazos. Pago mis pecados.

Los ojos de Afrodita se han vuelto de un color que no puedo explicar. Siguen celestes, pero son más oceánicos que nunca, y el naufraga allí, inalcanzable, lejos, allí donde no existo. Sus ojos ya no me reconocen; sin embargo, hay algo así como desprecio.

No era el mejor ni mucho menos, creía. Es lo que me hizo creer hasta la muerte. Hoy descubro que siempre me estuvo engañando.

He intentado acercarme a él de nueva cuenta e, indefectiblemente, se aleja; no me quiere rondándolo. ¿No era yo su dios, acaso? No. Él me creó como a un dios y se dispuso bajo mi amparo en su afán de supervivencia. Hoy ya no tiene necesidad de ello, menos de dioses como yo.

II. [AFRODITA]

Eran mentiras. Todo lo que se decía o se creía conocer sobre él, eran mentiras. Solo una afirmación era factible: él era capaz. ¿De qué? De todo. Por eso lo elegí. La posibilidad abierta e infinita que ofrecía Saga era todo lo que necesitaba. Era como un dios o mejor aún, un predicador: sabía vender esperanza.

Siendo honesto, entre el repertorio divino que se me ofrecía, Saga era la mejor opción. Athena era una pequeña infante, incapaz de encontrarse la nariz con sus manos en su propia cara, literalmente, y, admitámoslo, no es que me quiera exculpar, pero ¡¿qué numen o voluntad más hija de puta fue el que puso el destino de la Tierra en manos de una criatura incapaz de manejarlas, siquiera, a su voluntad? ¡Claro! Nosotros debíamos hacernos cargos, pero todos los dorados también éramos unos críos y algunos ni quiera habían obtenido sus armaduras, y el Patriarca… Pero Shion nunca fue demasiado convincente. Había cierta debilidad, cierto temblequeo del juicio. Dudaba: yo siempre dudé de él. Como santo, necesitaba creer. Saga, lo reitero, fue la mejor opción.

No era tan malo como se presupone ni, tampoco, tan autoritario. Jamás me levantó una mano. Bueno, quizá un poco autoritario, pero Shion no lo era menos, era peor. Shion te abofeteaba y luego titubeaba. Eso no estaba bien.

Cinco años. Me llevaron a entrenar con cinco años. ¿Qué sabía yo de todo eso? Apenas si entendía cuando me hablaban en griego, incluso ni los entendía si me hablaban en mi lengua materna. Me sacaron de mi casa, de mi madre y de mi padre, a quienes no sé si odio o amo todavía, me sacaron de mi tierra, me sacaron de mí para convertirme en otra cosa. Me trajeron a Grecia, a su sol ubicuo y a su mar brillante. Demasiada luz siempre. Era como estar drogado por aquella época, intentando adaptar mis retinas, mis oídos, mi percepción ante tantos extraños. Siempre extrañé a mis padres. Dos años pasé en el Santuario y luego otros dos en Groenlandia. De esos dos años primeros en Grecia, no recuerdo casi nada, solo fragmentos. Eso sí, todavía recuerdo muy bien a Mu siendo mimado por ese hombre de túnica sospechosa y máscara que parecía salido de algún cuento de terror... ¡Ah! ¡Y a Aioria, el consentido! Los odiaba. Yo quería a mi mamá, a mi papá, a Ishna, una siberiana husky, lo más similar que tuve a una hermana. Extrañaba la nieve y la noche, extrañaba el frío.

A Mu le habían permitido criar un cachorro de perro, un pequeño animalito marrón sin raza ni casta. Era injusto. Mu me dijo que me lo prestaba. Mi padre me había enseñado que los animales no se prestaban ni se compraban ni se tenían, porque no se puede poseer otra vida. No lo entendía bien del todo por aquel entonces, pero yo aún creía en mi padre y en esto lo sigo haciendo: los animales no se prestan, no son cosas. Me enojé con Mu, se lo dije como me salió, en sueco, por supuesto. No me entendió e insistió. El enojo, la segunda vez, salió en forma de patada y le di en la rodilla.

El Patriarca trató de explicarme que había actuado mal. Eso yo ya lo sabía. Mi madre siempre me decía que no se debía pegar a los demás. «_No hagas a los demás lo que no te gusta que te hagan_», también solía repetirme con verdadera dulzura. De todos modos, me sentí o me hice el ofendido, no recuerdo bien ya. Quise replicar, pero algo que me pasaba por esa época y que no logré resolver ni siquiera años después, es que en mí esa frustración del habla, el no poder expresarme con claridad y elocuencia o, simplemente, el no poder decir, así a secas, asumía la forma del llanto. Lloré, hipié, moqueé y prorrumpí a viva voz, por primera vez desde que llegara, cuando casi se cumplía el término para que partiera hacia Groenlandia, que quería a mi mamá y a mi papá. No escuchaba. Él intentó acercarse para darme consuelo con una palmadita en la coronilla. Me crispé más todavía y lo mandé al demonio. Para mis escasos siete años, me había hecho poseedor de un colorido acervo lingüístico y manejaba al dedillo los más variados registros, solo que todavía no dominaba el arte de utilizarlos en los momentos adecuados, era lo que salía. Shion me entendió todo aquel galimatías que estaba vociferando; al menos sé que entendió cuando le dije “_puto_” a él y ”_puta_” a la diosa. Mi recuerdo se acaba con la mano del Patriarca llevando de paseo a mi rostro de derecha a izquierda y un dolor en la mejilla y en la sien que me hizo marear. No, miento: mi último recuerdo es que su mano temblaba.

Saga y Aioros… En principio, no quería a ninguno de los dos, pero Aioros me resultaba demasiado fastidioso: que el deber, que la diosa, que los entrenamientos y siempre sonreía y siempre todo estaba bien, bien, bien, bien... No le creía, no le creía, no sé por qué. Quizá, porque, para mí, nada estaba bien. Saga era como la sombra de Aioros, se esforzaba mucho, pero era evidente que no era la primera opción de nadie ni para nada, excepto para mí. Yo necesitaba de sombra, de mucha sombra. El sol griego era fatídico. Saga fue mi salvación.

Hoy el sol tiene otro rostro, multiforme, un rostro de fieles a Athena y redimidos; sin embargo, sigue calcinándome.

Con Saga no hablamos ya; no hay necesidad. Todo lo que pudo habernos unido alguna vez, se evaporó… Por eso, tengo ganas de que llueva, de que el vapor se condense y me caiga encima. Tengo ganas de llover.

¿Con qué pretexto podría ir hasta él? ¿Con qué excusa quedarme a su lado? Tiene de nuevo a Aioros y ya no es más mi Señor. No nos debemos nada. Y, sin embargo…

Vuelvo a odiar a Aioros y a su sonrisa y lo odio más todavía cuando le sonríe él y se apodera de ese lugar a su lado, ahí en su alma…

III. [SAGA]

Hoy ocurrió algo inusual: durante las horas de prácticas en la arena, apareció Mu con un perro sarnoso, de esos que se dan cita en las cercanías de la cocina principal del Santuario diariamente. Rengueaba y Mu lo llevaba junto a él de un lazo. Se acercaron a Afrodita, quien miró perplejo a Mu y, en seguida, se arrodilló para acariciar al perro ese. No hubo asco en sus gestos ni ninguna clase de reticencia, sino todo lo contrario; en su rostro habitaba la piedad más profunda que haya podido observar jamás. Mu le comentó que lo había encontrado merodeando por la puerta del Santuario y le preguntó si quería ayudarlo a cuidar del animal. Y vi algo aun más extraordinario: el mar de los ojos de Afrodita se estaba desbordando y hubo tormenta, una tormenta que me arreció y desarmó por completo y, esta vez, no estuvieron sus brazos para contenerme, esos brazos, en esta oportunidad, salvaron solamente al perro.

Sin embargo, hubo una vez que también vi ese mismo rostro lleno de compasión desaguarse y arrastrar mi dolor. Ese rostro fue el que lavó mis pecados una y otra vez, fue el que enjugó la sangre de mis manos y reclamó mis crímenes para sí mismo. No sé por qué lo hizo. No sé por qué quise olvidarlo. Hoy tengo celos de ese perro.

IV. [AFRODITA]

Relámpagos. La noche gris púrpura. Y agua. Hace días que no pienso en Saga o, más bien, que no me dilato pensando en él después de verlo a diario. Cuidar de Eurípides me ha mantenido ocupado y distraído. Sin embargo, este clima me hace recordarlo, quererlo ineludiblemente.

No quiero que me necesite. No quiero necesitarlo.

Recuerdo la electricidad condensada en todo su ser las tardes de humedad, cómo se iba crispando hasta un punto crítico en el que estallaba junto con la noche y el agua oscura. Era ahí cuando yo lo veneraba más que nunca, cuando me parecía más animal y menos hombre, más dios. Los dioses tienen más de animal que de otra cosa. De animal y de roca. Amaba a ese animal. Actualmente, pareciera extinto. ¿Existirá forma de resucitarlo? ¿Alguno de estos relámpagos podría pergeñar la gran obra? En noches como esta, quisiera ser Victor Frankenstein, aunque el monstruo se vuelva en mi contra; aunque ese animal insólito me despedace, ruego por que lo haga él y no su ausencia.

Su ausencia, no dejo de respirarla... Pero oigo su risa, ese sonido nunca lo había escuchado, es algo reservado para Aioros… para todos los demás ahora que hay buen tiempo en general. Su voz grave, pero contenta. A decir verdad, todo eso humano de él es un peligro para mí: me agrada y no quiero.

De todas formas, hay cosas que no se pueden remediar. Tendré que aprender a convivir con todo eso que no puede ser y con todo lo que sí es, con el sol, las risas, con una electricidad que hace latir otro corazón, que le da vida a una historia que no es la mía. Tendré que guardarme toda la lluvia.

_Estás empapado_

_de los tacos hasta el rimmel_

_y toda la lluvia_

_te cabe en el bolsillo_

_y toda la risa_

_la guardás en un cofre primoroso_

_junto a los pañuelos_

_que supieron absorberte_

_toda la tristeza y las fiebres de niño,_

_bordados y planchados,_

_ahí, la risa,_

_la vas secando para archivarla,_

_después, entre de las hojas_

_de algún libro_

_para que la lluvia_

_no la eche a perder nunca más,_

_para darte cuenta_

_de que la olvidaste a la postre,_

_cuando un día cualquiera,_

_después de haber vendido ese libro,_

_te acuerdes de que allí habías puesto_

_una risa que no era para vos,_

_como quien pone sus jeans a lavar_

_con toda la lluvia en sus bolsillos_

_y sonríe al ver sus restos._

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía tiempo que tenía escritos estos fragmentos y, por mucho que me gustaría lograr articular un final feliz, no puedo concebirlo sin cambiar enfoques, puntos de vistas narrativos, tiempos, ritmo, etc, de estos retazos a los que decidí emprolijar, cortar hilachas y zurcir. El poema del final es de mi autoría y fue escrito, específicamente, para Afrodita y este fic.
> 
> Comentarios, kudos, insatisfacciones y cualquier comentario en general son bien recibidos y enormemente agradecidos.


End file.
